My Tear Drop, My Home Chapter 1
by Grey Phantom
Summary: Sri Lanka is shaped like a tear Drop. And this story talks about Sri Lankan maids who have to work in America to provide money for their families or themselves and face lots of problem and heartakes.


**Chapter 1:**

**In Sri Lanka:**

Story Details: A rich- like, beautiful, Sri Lankan, young woman was rushing to a room in the hospital, worried about someone.

Woman (Roshana, 24): (walked into a room… Looked at the patient\her dad and said): Daddy?

Her Dad (in his 50's): Roshana… (Coughed)… I need to talk to you about what you have to do after I die.

Roshana: don't say that daddy; you're not going to die…

Her Dad: (interrupted her): just let me continue… you're going to be surprised after you see my will… (Coughed)… I had to write what I wrote for a reason… (Coughed)… I think that I spoiled you too much with my money and you have to more experiences in your life… so I had to teach you to be responsible, respect others and most importantly me… (Coughed roughly)… remember honey… I love you.

Story Details: (his heart pulse stopped and he died).

Roshana: (started crying a lot and nodding her head from left to right and said): nooo!... (Put her head on him and cried).

**Later that Day at the lawyer's office:**

Story Details: Roshana's father's lawyer reading his will while Roshana is waiting nervously.

Lawyer: it says here that you will inherit every single piece of dust your father gained… only if you work as a maid in America for 10 months.

Roshana: there must be a mistake; my father would never do that.

Lawyer: no, it literally says "Roshana will receive all my money, lots and love only if she goes to America and work as a maid for 10 months".

Roshana: Love?

Lawyer: that's what it says.

**After a Couple of days:**

Story details: Roshana in a plane and being transferred to America.

Roshana: (remembering the parties and the spoiled life she had).

**Few hours later:**

Flight attendant: Everyone, we arrived to America.

Everyone: (got off the plane).

Roshana: (took her two medium-sized bags and called a taxi).

**After a few hours:**

Story Details: (While in the cab, Roshana looked at her new neighborhood and saw her new house and wished she could go back to Sri Lanka).

Story Details: The Neighborhood was somewhere in the Suburbs. There were a lot of houses, not a lot of stores, malls, or cafés… in every house the terrain was filled with grass naturally. Most of the houses were made of two floors. There was a beach and lots of people were there, sunbathing, swimming, eating, making sandcastles… Roshana thought it was something very beautiful because most of Sri Lanka is filled with poverty and don't have such places or views.

Roshana: (got out of the cab and put down her bags and said): so this is where I work.

Story Details: It was a three floor mansion, made of bricks, and it had a beautiful backyard. In the backyard, the wind was playing with its friends, the willow trees; the leaves were flying like they're hoping to reach the sun. There was also a small graveyard at the back; it was where the family seemed to bury its dead relatives. There were also flowers in the front, right before the front door; most of the flowers were daisies.

Roshana: (rang the doorbell)

Story Details: The English butler answered the door.

Butler: who are you?

Roshana: I'm supposed to be working here.

Butler: you're the new maid?

Roshana: Yes.

Butler: (gave her a paper and pointed at it and said): these are the house rules, you have to read every single letter… let me give you a head start, follow me (started reciting what's written while she followed him)… first you must at all times wear the uniform… you can't go out without permission… or make a phone call… you may chat with the other maids…

Roshana: (interrupted): other maids?

Butler: yes… they are Asian.

Roshana: but I don't speak Asian.

Butler: not my problem… oh and from now on, you're number 5.

Roshana: number?...5?

Butler: (stopped walking and pointed at a room and said): this is your room.

Roshana: Sir.

Butler: yes.

Roshana: please don't be hard on me; I'm new at this and I might need some help.

Butler: I can't help… I'm sorry… but the other Sri Lankan maids in the neighborhood might… you can go visit them in your free time.

Roshana: thanks.

After a while:

Roshana: (changed her clothes and started working).

Owner of the mansion (female, 45): So you're number 5?

Roshana: I'm not a number and I'm not a 5… I'm a 2(as in size).

Owner of the mansion: Hmmm… you're pretty for a Sri Lankan.

Roshana: ok, that was an insult for my country.

Owner of the mansion: you still think a lot of your country? Look what I got, money, dignity and men; unlike you; so think about being an American….

Roshana: (crushed in spirit and dignity).

Owner of the mansion: (left).

**After a While: **

Roshana: (went to another house and knocked on the door)

Maid, 32: (answered the door and was happy to see a Sri Lankan woman… said in a fast way): yes… oh my God, are you Sri Lankan… Hi I'm Gittania.

Roshana: Oh I'm so glad I met you.

Gittania: me too… wait till I tell Rushpa and Sarogana.

Roshana: Who?

Gittania: oh… I'm sorry; let me introduce you to them.

**After a While:**

Story Details: Roshana, Gittania, Sarogana and Rushpa having tea.

Sarogana, 39: So Roshana, tell us a bit about yourself.

Rushpa (teenager, most likely 18 or 19): yeah, Sarogana and I would love to know more about what your life was like before coming to America.

Roshana: well, where do I start… I was a spoiled girl and I had life filled with parties and that kind of junk, you know.

Rushpa: wow you were so lucky; I never went out to a party before.

Roshana: you better hurry life is gonna pass you by so fast you might not even notice it, by the way how old are you.

Sarogana: who wants to know?

Roshana: I just…

Sarogana: (interrupted): well it's none of your business that's what.

Rushpa: don't worry Sarogana she's not going to tell anybody… well the truth is I'm 16!

Roshana: but isn't it illegal to work…

Gittania: (interrupted): yeah we know.

Roshana: how did you manage to…

Rushpa: (interrupted): my dad was kind a desperate; so he counterfeited my ID.

Roshana: I'm so sorry.

Rushpa: but you better not tell anyone or my father could end up in jail.

Roshana: I understand I had a dad once.

Gittania: once?

Roshana: he died and said I would only inherit his achievements when I serve in America for 10 months because I was too spoiled… but I can never stop loving him; after all (started crying softly) he's just my dad… and I'm just his little girl.

**After a While at the house Rushpa works in**:

Story Details: Rushpa, Gittania, and Sarogana work in small houses.

Rushpa: (enjoying her free time by dancing a bit with some music).

Owner of the house, 29: (walked in her room): hey.

Rushpa: oh… I'm sorry.

Owner of the house: that's not how you dance

Story Details: Owner of the house smiled in a bad way… walked towards her, then he placed her lower body next to his and started dirty dancing with her against her will … and eventually raped her!

After a bit:

Rushpa: (crying a lot on the bed).

Owner of the house: this will remain between us and if you tell anybody, the next time your dad talks to you he'll be behind bars.

Rushpa: (started crying even more).

**At The house Gittania works in:**

Gittania: (went to the Gazebo and waiting for someone).

Story Details: An African American man came to the Gazebo.

Gittania: Adam.

Adam: hey Gittania, I missed you so much (kissed her).

Gittania: I can't wait till we declare our engagement.

Adam: Gittania, I don't think my parents will give us their blessing.

Gittania: I can't stand a life without you.

Adam: I know but there's nothing I can do… we have to think of something.

Gittania: how about I try to fake my accent?

Adam: you think you could do that?

Gittania: it's worth a try.

Adam: I love you so much (hugged her).

**At the house Sarogana works in:**

Sarogana: (working).

Owner: Get your ass to the baby's room; didn't I ask you to take care of the baby.

Sarogana: I would never abandon my baby. (put her hand on her stomach)

**After a while:**

Story Details: Roshana, Rushpa, Gittania and Sarogana are sitting together… Everyone remained silent for a few seconds while thinking about each of their problems.

Roshana (thinking): here's another year of my life gone to waste; I should add these things to a diary…

Rushpa (thinking): maybe I should tell Sarogana what happened; besides she's always been like a mother to me… but what if she got really mad and hurt him…

Gittania (thinking): I should tell the girls about me and Adam and ask one to be my maid of honor…

Sarogana (thinking): I miss my three boys and husband I wish I can just go back cause Sri Lanka and poverty is heaven comparing to my life here…

Gittania: guys, I have a surprise to tell you… I'm gonna get married!

All: oh my god.

Roshana: we're so happy for you.

Sarogana: honey, you deserve every bit of love your husband can give.

Rushpa: ooh… how many children are you gonna get.

Gittania: hold it you guys, it's still not official.

Sarogana: are you sure you want to do this.

Gittania: more than anything in the world.

Rushpa: I can't wait till I find my perfect guy.

Roshana: I wish you and your husband will have all the luck you need.

Gittania: it still gets better; I want you to be my bride's maids.

All except Gittania: (Screamedout of happiness).

Rushpa: wait, who's gonna be the maid of honor.

Gittania: well I haven't decided yet… I think I'm going to choose… Roshana.

Roshana: … (Surprised)…Oh I'm guaranteeing you it's gonna be the best wedding you'll ever have.

**Later that night at Roshana's bedroom:**

Story Details: Roshana writing in her diary…

In the Diary: Day 3: Dear Diary, I think I'm doing pretty well, and Gittania's getting married, and I'm the maid of honor. Although, Rushpa seems so sad; I can see that she lost a certain glow in her eyes… like she lost her innocence, I know this sounds weird but… there's something wrong with Sarogana too… me… well there's not much to say… but I'm thinking of buying an album and a camera.{End of day 3.}

_Sneak Peak at Next Chapter:_

Sarogana: (cleaning the leaves in the garden)…

Rushpa: (screaming).

Sarogana: (heard her, and ran towards her house… got in… saw her being raped, and hit the owner on the head with the pitchfork… and then ran out with Rushpa).

*************************

Gittania: (getting a little grocery… saw Adam with a girl… went to ask him who is she): Adam.

Adam: Gittania!?! Hey.

Gittania: who is this lovely girl?

Girl: I'm his future wife, Dandelion.

*************************

Roshana: (added some pictures to her album and continued writing in her diary): Day 5: Dear Diary, I'm sick of seeing goths, I'm sick of seeing bikers, I'm sick of seeing hippies, I'm sick of seeing America…


End file.
